


Кэртианские изыски

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Да здравствует Подушкин!





	1. Готика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: модерн-АУ

— Мне нужно выпить для храбрости, — Джастин с ужасом оглядывал номер отеля, любезно выбранный Рокэ, и находящиеся в нем… вещи.  
  
Рокэ усмехнулся и кивнул на столик рядом с кроватью:  
  
— «Черная кровь» к вашим услугам. Налить?  
  
Джастин с вызовом отпил прямо из горлышка.  
  
— Как неизящно.  
  
— Я не кэналлиец.  
  
— И слава Создателю, — отмахнулся Рокэ. — Второго себя я бы не вынес. — Он осмотрелся, задержав взгляд на стене, где висели приспособления для жестких любовных игр, подошел к Джастину и приподнял того за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя: — Ты веришь мне?  
  
Джастин опасливо кивнул.  
  
— А доверяешь?  
  
Тот колебался несколько мгновений, прежде чем снова утвердительно склонить голову.  
  
— Я не перейду установленные тобой границы. — Пальцы Рокэ невесомо погладили по щеке, и Джастин на мгновение закрыл глаза, уже не в состоянии сдерживаться. Разрубленный Змей! Кем надо быть, чтобы очаровать с первого взгляда, чтобы вот так сносило голову от одного не самого откровенного прикосновения? Рокэ Алвой, конечно. Джастин мысленно попрощался со здравым смыслом и, возможно, чем-то большим.  
  
— Их немного, — Джастин пожал плечами. — Не завязывать мне глаза и не… э-э-э… в общем, без порезов. Веревки, плетки и прочее — да сколько хочешь, — он снова отхлебнул из горлышка.  
  
Рокэ провел большим пальцем по веку Джастина, размазывая подводку и карандаш.  
  
— Это был твой заказ, — усмехнулся Джастин.  
  
— И тебе идет, — Рокэ проделал то же самое со вторым веком. — Меня заводит твой вид.  
  
Джастин попытался представить себя со стороны: узкие черные (ну, хоть не кожаные!) штаны, черная водолазка, длинные, чуть вьющиеся волосы и развратнейший макияж — тушь и черная подводка. Теперь, стараниями Рокэ, размазанная. Создатель, как пошло!  
  
Они познакомились в ночном баре пару недель назад. Всего пару недель, а у Джастина снесло крышу, как не сносило ни разу в жизни. Глупо, неосторожно, непрактично. И непонятно, чем в итоге закончится — да они завтра могут расстаться и больше не увидеться. Джастин даже не знал толком, кем Рокэ работает, зато знал, как хорошо он трахается.  
  
Полная хрень, если подумать.  
  
Только думать не хотелось.  
  
Поэтому Джастин поставил бутылку на столик и откинулся на сидение, раздвинув ноги.  
  
— И что ты сделаешь? — ему действительно было интересно.  
  
А Рокэ ухмыльнулся и взвесил в руке ошейник. С цепью. Ох ты ж…  
  
Ошейник Рокэ нацепил после того, как заставил Джастина снять всю одежду. Цепь оказалась привязана к стене, но ее длины хватало, чтобы Джастин устроился на станке для фиксации. Ремни стянули запястья и лодыжки.  
  
Джастин задрожал — сам не решил, от страха или от предвкушения. Дурак, зачем он любит вот такое вот? Нет бы трахаться классически, лицом в подушку, под одеялом в темноте. А ему фиксаторы и плетки подавай. По-другому не стоит.  
  
Он не видел, но слышал, как Рокэ взвесил в руке какой-то «ударный девайс», как гласила брошюра. Первый удар по заднице стал неожиданным, но именно после него накатило возбуждение. Рокэ умело обращался с плеткой, рассчитывая силу удара ровно настолько, чтобы доставить не боль, но удовольствие на ее грани.  
  
После порки Рокэ отвязал его, усмехнулся при виде возбужденного члена и надел на Джастина кольцо, заставив возмущенно выдохнуть. А потом повелительно дернул за цепь и, притянув к себе, заткнул рот поцелуем.  
  
И снова Джастин оказался связан, теперь лицом вверх и на скамье — в этот раз он видел, что именно делает Рокэ. А тот взял дразнилку с перьями и начал водить по животу, поднимаясь выше, намеренно задевая соски, заставляя шипеть и дергаться в оковах. Джастин застонал и замотал головой, он взмок и ощущал, как пот катится по вискам. Наверно, макияж совсем размазался.  
  
— Трахни меня уже! — взмолился он. — Кошки забери тебя в Закат, Рокэ, трахни меня!  
  
Нечто темное, далекое и запретное промелькнуло в глазах Рокэ, он отвязал Джастина, отцепил ошейник, но оставил кольцо. Отвечая на укоризненный взгляд Джастина, с усмешкой покачал головой:  
  
— И не думай, что так легко отделаешься. Мы тут на всю ночь, и я намерен заставить тебя кончить как минимум трижды.  
  
— Уверен в своих силах? — Джастин усмехнулся.  
  
Рокэ молча усадил его на любовные качели, провел языком по шее и шепнул на ухо:  
  
— Сейчас ты узнаешь, на какие позы и пошлости способна моя фантазия. А еще говорят, что трахаться на этих качелях — как полет в невесомости. Вот и проверим.  
  
Джастин выдохнул и закрыл глаза.


	2. Аква

Девушка на рецепции смотрела на них с плохо скрываемым любопытством. Особенно на Арно — ну да, ну да, у него ж на лице написано, что он снизу. Принимающая, так сказать, сторона. Блин. Невозмутимость, с которой Валентин озвучил номер брони, и непроницаемое выражение лица, с которым он взял ключ, заставили Арно нервничать еще больше.  
  
— Напомни, какого Леворукого мы здесь забыли? — прошипел он, пока они шли по коридору к номеру.  
  
Валентин усмехнулся и открыл нужную дверь.  
  
И Арно понял, какого. Он застыл на пороге, и Валентину пришлось слегка подтолкнуть его в спину, чтобы запереть дверь — хотя их здесь вряд ли побеспокоили бы.  
  
— Это что вообще такое? — Арно указал на угол, оформленный мелкой сине-голубой плиткой, и какое-то непонятное возвышение на нем.  
  
Ухмылка Валентина не сулила ничего хорошего.  
  
— Гидромассаж на площадке для мокрых игр.  
  
Арно поперхнулся и крепче вцепился в свою университетскую сумку с учебниками.  
  
— И ты говоришь это вот так просто?  
  
— Мне краснеть, как трепетной эрэа?  
  
Арно глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Валентин подошел сзади, обнял его за плечи.  
  
— Извини, — вдруг сказал он. — Я думал, тебе понравится.  
  
Арно ощутил себя идиотом.  
  
— Мне нравится, — признался он. — Просто я стесняюсь.  
  
— Чего? — тут уже опешил Валентин.  
  
— Того, что нас видела та девушка, — буркнул Арно. — Того, что она подумает, что мы тут делаем. Того, что мы тут, собственно, будем делать.  
  
Валентин фыркнул ему в шею, приятно пощекотав воздухом, а потом подошел к полочкам рядом с кроватью и откупорил бутылку вина.  
  
«Девичьи слезы». О, Создатель.  
  
Арно сбросил сумку на кровать, стараясь не думать о том, сколько у них времени, что это все оплачено и вообще совершенно безумно, и залпом выпил предложенный бокал.  
  
Руки Валентина легли на плечи, массируя, расслабляя. Арно поставил пустой бокал на полку, позволил снять с себя футболку, и, подчинившись, прошел в тот самый угол — площадку для (о, Создатель!) мокрых игр.  
  
Без одежды Арно чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным и, опустившись на постамент, раздвинул ноги. Открыто. Приглашающе. Ох ты ж блин!  
  
— Не будешь раздеваться? — удивился Арно.  
  
Валентин с усмешкой покачал головой.  
  
— Я в рюкзаке специально сменную одежду принес, — признался он виноватым голосом.  
  
Арно хотел возмутиться — это ж надо, все продумал до мелочей! — но стало не до того, когда Валентин пустил воду.  
  
Гидромассаж? Ну, возможно. Только необычный. Арно судорожно выдохнул, ощутив, как низ живота наливается тяжестью, а член твердеет. Сразу захотелось себя потрогать, он всегда был нетерпелив — но Валентин не дал. Сел верхом, оседлав его бедра, потерся джинсами о член. Арно тронул его ширинку, еле заметно усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты тоже хочешь, — это не было вопросом.  
  
Валентин кивнул:  
  
— Но сначала хочу поиграть с тобой.  
  
Валентин прижимался сверху, водяные струи ласкали вход и мошонку снизу. Арно поерзал на сидении, откинулся назад и выгнулся. Валентин повернул какую-то ручку, и сверху тоже полились струи — как капли дождя, только теплые и приятные. Арно нравилось, как мокрые волосы Валентина слипаются и темнеют, как белая рубашка становится почти прозрачной.  
  
Его волосы тоже намокли, и Арно закрыл глаза. Словно они снова на улице в ту ночь, когда шел дождь и огни машин мелькали вдоль мокрого шоссе. А они стояли и целовались под фонарем у гайифского кафе и ни о чем не думали, и вкус губ Валентина (шадди, это был шадди с корицей и цедрой апельсина) смешивался с дождевыми каплями.  
  
Арно облизнул губы и запрокинул голову. Соски затвердели, желание коснуться себя стало непреодолимым.  
  
— Я так скоро кончу, — предупредил он, часто дыша.  
  
— Я поймаю момент.  
  
Валентин сполз на колени рядом с постаментом и взял член Арно в рот. Арно беззвучно застонал, целиком растворяясь в ощущениях и не переставая удивляться — вот же спрутина, как тащится от воды, аж игры устроил! И как сам при этом вообще может сдерживаться? У него же тоже стоит! А Валентин, почти доведя Арно до разрядки, остановился и поднялся с колен. Леворукий, он прав, надо устраивать такие ночи. Ну, если стипендии хватит.  
  
— Снимай, — Валентин четко знал, что Арно хочет сделать это сам и позволил ему снять с себя одежду, после чего закинул ноги Арно себе на плечи и, недолго думая, вошел в него, двигаясь рывками, держась за поручни на стене, чтобы не скользить.  
  
Арно кончил быстро, подставив лицо «дождю» и полностью отдавшись Валентину. Тот толкнулся еще несколько раз, после чего замер, выдохнул, и улыбнулся.  
  
— Полагаю, мне нужно попросить скидочную карту данного заведения? — невинно поинтересовался он.  
  
Арно возмущенно отпихнул его и сполз с постамента.  
  
— Зараза ты, — укоризненно сказал он и, подумав, все же добавил: — Но мне понравилось.


	3. Пещера

Лионель аккуратно повесил пиджак на вешалку у входа и, приподняв бровь, осмотрел номер. Стены — имитация неровного, шероховатого камня. Декоративные оленьи рога (вполне возможно, Хайнрих выбрал номер именно из-за них), лампы в виде факелов, электрический камин.  
  
Хайнрих деловито устроил пальто на соседней вешалке и усмехнулся, подтвердив подозрения Лионеля — номер выбран специально, чтобы поддразнить. А, да сколько угодно!  
  
— Сколько у нас времени? — ровно поинтересовался Лионель.  
  
— Два часа.  
  
— Отлично. В три у меня совещание.  
  
Хайнрих кивнул:  
  
— Как раз успеешь.  
  
Лионель сел на край постели, провел рукой по шкуре — мягкая, теплая, что и нужно для антуража. Хайнрих разлил по бокалам вино. «Темная кровь» — что ж, весьма недурно, хотя Лионелю больше нравилось светлое.  
  
— Благодарю.  
  
Лионель отставил бокал прямо на пол и выжидающе взглянул на Хайнриха — тот предпочитал раздеваться сам, но любил раздевать партнера. Лионель не препятствовал, позволил стянуть с себя брюки и рубашку. Галстук Хайнрих оставил — и свой, и его, — заставив Лионеля вопросительно наклонить голову.  
  
— Ты позволишь? — уточнил Хайнрих.  
  
Лионель кивнул и бесстыдно лег на шкуру лицом вниз. Он предпочитал «видеть» ощущениями во время секса, и Хайнрих это знал. В конце концов, они встречались уже почти год, их отношения давно вышли за рамки деловых, что, впрочем, на бизнесе не сказывалось. А если и сказывалось, то только в положительном смысле.  
  
Свой галстук Хайнрих использовал для левой руки, связал крепко, но не слишком туго. Временами Лионелю казалось, что в этом есть некая ирония и суеверие — Хайнрих неоднократно заявлял, что Лионель слишком похож на Леворукого. И в жизни, и в постели. Мех приятно щекотал щеку. Хайнрих навалился сзади, его массивный живот лег на ягодицы, а член уперся во вход. Лионель постарался расслабиться, хотя проникновение чаще всего получалось болезненным — Хайнрих отличался внушительным размером не только живота. Зато изучил Лионеля настолько, что прекрасно знал: нужно дать ему привыкнуть и лишь после этого начать двигаться.  
  
Размеренные толчки причиняли легкую боль, и Лионель мысленно усмехнулся — он гребаный мазохист, и ему это нравится. А еще ему нравится, что они оба — взрослые люди, и между ними нет неловкости, а все четко и по делу. Хочется трахнуться — пошли и трахнулись.  
  
— Как раз успеваешь в душ и на совещание, — после всего в голосе Хайнриха отчетливо слышалась усмешка.  
  
— Если отвяжешь, успею, — согласился Лионель.  
  
— Ах да, — Хайнрих завозился с галстуками, и вскоре Лионель смог встать, привычно поморщившись. Спина побаливала, но это было всегда.  
  
Хайнрих тем временем достал из дипломата и протянул Лионелю небольшую шкатулку.  
  
— Ты шутишь, — Лионель взвесил в руке тонкий, изящный золотой браслет с неброским рубином.  
  
Хайнрих пожал плечами.  
  
— Всего лишь хотел показать серьезность своих намерений. Решать в любом случае тебе, — он кивнул Лионелю и отправился в душ, оставив того стоять на шкуре, заменявшей ковер, с браслетом на ладони.


End file.
